One last cry
by RitsuAoi
Summary: A very sad story about the dying Malik and his secret passion, Bakura. ; enjoy. ONESHOT YAOI. DEATH AND DIRTY WORDS included. Birthday gift for my dear sensei, hope it’s not too bad. enjoy all yaoi lovers!


One Last Cry 

**A very sad story about the dying Malik and his secret passion, Bakura. ;) enjoy.**

**ONESHOT YAOI. DEATH AND DIRTY WORDS included. Actually, it's my first sex-scen included fic, please be gentle… 'Ritsuka-smile'**

**Birthday gift for my sensei, hope it's not too bad…**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday honey bunny Kura! I-love-you! **

Malik was crying, for the millionth time in his life.

He cried…

When he, thirteen years old,noticed the fact that he won't live much longer than eighteen years because of his heartsickness.

He cried…

When he, fourteen years old, found out that his best friend was loved by his passion…

He cried…

When Bakura made love to Ryou in the room next to Malik's.

And now, he cried once again when his doctor offered him a operation… A extended life, in other words.

The main reason for the blond's tears was that it was only 30 chance that he'll made it through the operation.

He'll never make it…

He doesn't have the guts to make it.

Later that night 

Bakura lighted his cigarette and a thin thread of smoke spread the bedroom. He watched his white angel that lied beside him. He was asleep, exhausted.

Well, that's not strange… Bakura almost fucked his brain out of the poor guy.

But one thing was bothering our favorite albino-sadist.

_Malik…Ishtar…_Lately, Bakura could barely get this hottie out of his mind. Not even when Ryou was around. His movement when he was eating the apple Ryou peeled for him in the hospital. His sexy ass that was attached to the hospital clothes. And those eyes… Those eyes was slowly eating his heart.

I have to meet him again… Was Bakura's last thought before he put out his cigarette.

Hospital,Malik's room 

With a very sad song, Malik fell asleep. The song was set on 'repeat', so it was playing over and over again in the tiny white room of Malik's.

One last cry 

_One last cry_

_Before I put it all behind._

_I'm gonna get you out of my mind…_

_But just a last time,_

_Let me cry._

_In your arms…_

_One last cry…_

A lonely tear drpped down to the pillow before darkness hitted the bronzing god.

Bakura opened the door with anything except patience. Lucky for him, the blond beauty was sleeping quite deeply.

The albino one saw that and his angry face (thanks to those annoying fangirls of nurse…) turned out to be a very, very little smile. He closed the door quietly and walked with quiet steps to the bed.

God he was adoreble… Bakura caressed Malik's soft chin while bowing down to place a sudden kiss on the blond's lips.

Suddenly, Malik's eyes was opened, and wide in shock. _Bakura,_was,kissing,him. The HOT Bakura. The sex god.

Bakura's eyes opened slowly and coffee-coloured eyes met lavender ones.

He pulled himself away from Malik while looking down with his eyes fixed on the floor.

The other boy was blushing extremly. After a while, someone finally opened his mouth to talk.

-I'm getting operated after tomorrow… Malik's fist were hugging the white sheets nervously.

Bakura's eyes was finnaly attached to his again.

-…operated? How the damn fuck…Oh, you mean, you can be cured? The moon light shone upon Bakura's face when a almost happiness was showing.

-…um,yeah…Malik was in shock,Bakura was never,never happy.

-That's fucking great. I mean, you won't die…I mean, y'know, Ryou would be sad. Not that I care…d or something… Bakura's voice became quiet suddenly when the blond had that sad look in his face.

- It's only 30 chance that I'll make it… The doctor said it was possible that I'll make it but… _sob_..I don't know_…_Tear after tear felled down to the white sheets.

Bakura didn't know what to do. The blond angelic person was crying his feelings out, in front of him. And all he could do was sitting there, watching water running from those beautiful lilac eyes… Until night become day again.

Next Day 

Bakura was awake thanks to those noisy doctors and stupid nurses. (Bakura has no respect for anyone, remember that and quit hating me.)And Malik were talkning to his doctor, the doctor fondled his back softly while speaking softly to him. Malik pressed out a tiny smile and then walked back to Bakura.

They were now alone in Malik's room.

-…I'm doing the operation. Malik was the first one to open his mouth…again.

-…oh yeah?

- I don't want to die…If there's one chance that I could live on. Then I'll take it. Because… Malik's voice-volym became lower and lower. Bakura's pointing eyebrown was raising.

-…because what? Your doc is your lover and he told you to do it? Bakura was jelous, it was obvious. But of course, poor Malik wasn't a mind-reader. The blond's face become sad and he was a bit indignant.

-No! The one I love is…is… His face became very red.

-Is you Bakura…I've always loved you. I've always cried for you.

-…! Bakura opened his mouth and Maliks elegant fingers blocket the words from his lips.

-Listen to me… I…If I ..die, I want to have a good memory from the one I love. So I'm asking you this once, and I hope you'll do me this favour… Malik's eyes was filled with tears, but the boy didn't want them to fall down this time. Bakura felt a chill in his groin when the brown boy's fingers touched his lips. But soon, his minds were replaced by Malik's words.

Bakura gave a nod and pulled away the fingers from his lips.

Malik smiled and said:

-I want you to fuck me until my last breath is taken. Shove your cock in my ass like you've never did anything else before. Love me…If not my heart, then love my body. Make love to me…'Kura.

With those words spoken, Malik stripped off his shirt slowly, he did a good job as a stripteaser. Because the albino couldn't take his eyes away from the blond and his member almost exploded in the black leather pants. Malik's hand caressed his own nipples while moaning loudly, his voice filled with pleasure.

Bakura couldn't take the tease anymore, his lips attached to the blond's and when he bite Malik's underlip the other boy gasped. Bakura's tongue then entranced the other boys mouth and caressed it.

Malik pulled away first from the kiss and tore off the yamis long black coat, and his hungry hands olso tore off the black t-shirt. Pale white skin was showing and Malik's fingers touched the well-trained muscles on Bakura's sixpacks. The touched one breathed rapidly while dragging off his own pants.

When Malik saw Bakura's dick, his eyes became so wide that they were bigger than dinner plates.

-…um…Ba-Bakura…I don't think…it will fit in..my ass…said the blond, obviously scared.

Bakura gave him a smirk while licking and biting the other boy's neck.

-Don't worry babe (sensei usually says that) It won't tear you apart…

With that said, Malik swallowed hard and then… he planed to give back. A bad smile were replaced at the young egyptian's mouth.

-Then let me satisfy you first…I wanna lick you big cock… Malik caressed Bakura's inner thigh while keep saying those dirty words that made Bakura hiss in pain from his hard erection. …I want to deep-throat you…

-Do it for goddammit!!! Bakura alomost screamed and Malik started to lick the albino's length, like a lolipop. Bakura groaned, the guy sure could his thing. Malik took in the entire thing in his mouth while bobbing his head. Bakura moaned in pleasure while yelling:

-Suck me you whore!

Malik followed orders from the sadist and the named one gave his everything to the blond's mouth. Malik swallowed without a movement.

Bakura pushed Malik on his back while shoving his dick right in in Malik's ass. The uke was about to scream in pain but the seme stopped him by a passionate kiss.

Bakura's dick were shoving in and out in Malik's ass and the uke's lidded screams starts to turn into moans. And they stayed one until the sun disapeared and the time has come…for Malik to face death and life. When Bakura dragged himself out of Malik, a tiny shaken voice said:

-…'K-Kura? Ryou,the white-haired angel stood there, next to the door, and Bakura's heart stopped beating by that sec.

-Oh fuck…Ryou? I'm…

Bakura bit his lip, he couldn't say he was sorry. Ryou run away with tearful eyes.

Malik's hand touched Bakura's back softly:

-Go, chase him.

-But…your surgery…

Malik's tears felled down:

-I'll be fine, and this, is the last time you'll see me cry. I'll stay happy because you've loved me once. I'll stay happy forever…thank you my dear. Malik kissed Bakura's cheek and then pulled him away.

-I'll go to the surgery room now, please say that I'm sorry to Ryou… A sad look came from the blond and then…hen was gone.

Bakura's tears finally fell down.

-I love you stupid…

But the stupid was already gone.

Outside of the hospital 

Bakura catched up Ryou and hold him in his arms. Ignring his struggles.

-Malik is getting surgeried…

And Ryou looked up, then digged his angel-face in Bakura's chest while crying his lunge out.

Surgery 

Small drops dripped down into the plastic tube,into the drugged boy. A morning sunshine shone upon the room. The surgery was finished, the doctor took off his gloves and went outside to the waiting couples, two albino boys.

One of them run off the chair while grabbing the doctor:

-Is he alive?

The doctor smiled and a song was played in the radio, just like the last words the blond boy said:

One last cry 

_One last cry_

_Before I put it all behind._

_I'm gonna get you out of my mind…_

_But just a last time,_

_Let me cry._

_In your arms…_

_One last cry…One very last cry._

So, what did you think? Please review. Go easy on me, I'm just a kitten. :D 

**Thanks for reading, and if you want a sequel or something, please tell me. **

**Bai Bai **


End file.
